Meklord Emperor
Meklord Emperors, known as Machine Emperors in the anime and some video games, are a group of anti-Synchro Monster cards and a sub-archetype of "Meklord" used by the Three Emperors of Yliaster and later Aporia in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Anime Appearance Those cards were given to their respective owners by their "God", from large monoliths sent from space with an "infinity" symbol on the side(s). Also, each of the "Decks" (which consist of 1 "Meklord Emperor" and all of the other parts that go with it) are sent one at a time. Each of the "Meklord Emperor" monsters has a colored aura around them (as seen on the older card illustrations). "Wisel" is surrounded by a green aura, "Skiel "is surrounded by a blue aura, and "Granel" is surrounded by an orange aura. They are identified by the atom-like core inside their Infinity loop on their chests. The "Meklord Emperor" monster of Primo, "Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞" was test driven by Ghost, who first used it against Trudge and later against Yusei Fudo. In the anime, "Wisel" is a monster composed of 5 monsters via the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞", which are all Summoned by the effect of "Wise Core" when it is destroyed via a card effect. When the 5 parts are combined, they form a humanoid robot. In its battle against Yusei the right arm, "Wisel Guard", is destroyed, but is replaced with "Wisel Guard 3", and later his left arm "Wisel Attack" is upgraded by the effect of "Wise A3" into "Wisel Attack 3". Yusei won the battle by destroying "Wisel Top". The "Meklord Emperor" of Lester, "Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞" was first used in a Duel against Leo and Luna. When the 5 parts are combined, they form a bird-like robot. In this Duel Lester Tributed his "Skiel Attack" to Special Summon "Skiel Attack 3", by the effect of "Sky A3", which in turn was Tributed to Special Summon "Skiel Attack 5". With this upgrade he defeated both Leo and Luna. "Skiel" is also a monster composed of 5 monsters, which are all Summoned by the effect of "Sky Core", and combined by the effect of "Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞". The "Meklord Emperor" of Jakob, "Meklord Emperor Granel ∞", was received by Jakob following Primo's defeat. It is also a Machine-Type Monster, made up of an "Meklord Emperor" body and multiple other parts Summoned by the effect of "Grand Core", which can be upgraded with better versions. Unlike the other Emperors, in the anime, Granel can only absorb the Synchro Monsters by using other body parts' effects, such as "Granel Attack" and "Granel Top 5". "Granel" is considered the strongest between the three Emperors in the anime, because it can use the absorbed Synchro Monsters for both attack and defense. As seen in episode 108, all of the individual "Meklord Emperor" parts can be used by their kin as Primo used "Skiel Carrier" parts on Wisel. All "Meklord Emperors" are focused on absorbing opponent's Synchro Monsters to gain ATK equal to absorbed Synchro Monsters' ATK. This can be countered by Accel Synchro Summoning an Accel Synchro Monster, using a Fusion Monster or Ritual Monster instead of a Synchro Monster (including using Synchro Monster as a Fusion Materials), Special Summoning an "Assault Mode" monster, countering with "Turbo Warrior" since it cannot be targeted by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters, use Exceed Summon, or simply not using a Synchro Monster. All of the monsters of each series (other than the "Meklord Emperors" themselves) can be upgraded to larger monsters with higher levels and stronger effects. At least one piece each of "Wisel", "Skiel" and "Granel" has been shown to be upgradable to Level 5. In the anime, support for this archetype comes in the form of each "Meklord Emperor" parts, which are designed for use on one monster but can be used interchangeably, their Cores (named after the Meklord Emperor name's root word, Wise, Sky, and Grand), a series of Trap Card designed for individual Meklord Emperors (again, named after the root word, followed by the initial of the part it targets, and the level of the Summoned Monster, "Wise A3" for example), as well as a series of cards supporting all three in general. All "Meklord Emperors" are Special Summoned along their respective parts by an egg-like core. In the anime, the Meklords were created by the Ener-D as a response to the greed and selfishness of humanity who had abused of the Ener-D`s power to control evolution. In episode 149 Z-One showed that the army of Meklords could be stopped by removing the negative emotions that caused the Ener-D to go out of control. Trivia * When one takes the beginning of all parts (A'ttack, '''C'arrier, 'G'uard and 'T'op), it forms the acronym '''ACGT which are the DNA Bases that form a double helix. Coincidentally the nucleotides that are commonly found together, Adenine and Thymine, and Guanine and Cytosine in the double helix, are related to what parts support the Emperors. Attack and Top serve as offensive power, while Guard and Carrier serve defensive purposes. * The "Meklord Emperors" also represent the four classic elements of air, earth, fire, and water; wherein "Skiel" is air (bird-like appearance, its individual parts resemble air creatures), "Wisel" is earth (humanoid-like figure, its individual parts resemble earth creatures), "Granel" is water (despite its EARTH attribute and golem-like figure, its individual parts resemble sea creatures), and the related "Meklord Astros" are fire, as they have burn effects. * The names of the "Meklord Emperors" are derived from the root word used in their Cores and the suffix - el, which is traditionally the suffix used to name angels (Ex: Haziel, Azrael). This may represent their roles in the apocalyptic future, parallel to the role the angels had in the Biblical Apocalypse. The "Temporal Machine Gods", used by Aporia's master Z-one, are also similarly named. * Each of them also takes a different role analogous to a role in the military. "Wisel" is a soldier, "Granel" is a tank and "Skiel" is an aerial vehicle. * In the anime, if one has four parts of a Meklord Emperor and one of another, it changes color. Category:Archetypes